


Stuck In My Head

by GlitchyGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Annoying Lucifer, Dean and Bobby are a little concerned, I mean Lucifer is the one being annoying, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, just to get on Sam's nerves, purposefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was nervous, and slightly annoyed, with his Soulmate who seemed to be singing at midnight on purpose. He would be sure to give the person an earful when they meet in person, a time which grew closer and had Sam very anxious to meet the person who thought that "Barbie Girl" was appropriate for this hour.<br/>--<br/>Based on the Soulmate AUs of "Getting a song stuck in your head because your soulmate is singing it somewhere" and of the "Timer that counts down until you meet your soulmate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is unedited and such, so I apologies in advance for any mistakes

Sam was confused by, and a little annoyed with, his Soulmate who seemed to be singing at midnight on purpose. He would be sure to give the person an earful when they meet in person, a time which grew closer and had Sam anxious to meet the annoying shit who thought that "Barbie Girl" was appropriate for this hour.

He sighed and glanced at the counter on his wrist. He did a double take when he realized that his counter had jumped from

0000 day(s) 16 hour(s) 23 minute(s) and 08 second(s)

to

0000 day(s) 02 hour(s) 10 minute(s) and 01 second(s)

He had heard rumors of counters changing numbers if you decided to go to a certain event or walk in a certain direction; but he never knew anyone who had personally had that happen to them. Sam had a feeling that his partner had noticed because the lyrics to "Barbie Girl" were no longer haunting his mind.

Finding himself unable to sleep, Sam decided that staying up for two more hours wouldn't hurt; not that he had much of a choice, his brain would keep playing out scenarios that were completely irrational until the timer finally hit zero. To pass the time he started prepping to making himself a midnight snack; and, despite his attempts to be quiet, after about ten minutes he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Sam tried to keep a casual expression when his older brother Dean entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Dean smoothed out his bedhead as he spoke, still in a half asleep state

"I got hungry," Sam glanced at Dean but didn't make eye contact "I decided to make myself something to eat."

Dean put a hand on Sams wrist, which appeared to be a gesture for him to stop. Sam did stop what he was doing; but too little too late did he realize that Dean had actually checked his timer. He yanked his arm back from his brother, taking in the look on the older Winchester's face.

"I don't see what the big issue is, you make food at ungodly times too," Sam huffed, turning his arm so that his timer was facing away from Dean.

"Sammy, I'm not stupid.  _You_ _'re_ not stupid. So cut the crap, does this have to do with," Dean gestured to Sam's timer " _that ?_ "

Sam remained silent, knowing that the silence spoke the truth better than he could have. Dean responded to this silence with an incredulous look.

"You are seriously stressed out about a meeting a person? I never took you for the anxious type," Dean said, even though he knew he couldn't possibly relate, he wasn't due to meet his soulmate for another few years and his soul mate was apparently not one for singing since he didn't hear much from the other end of the line.

"It's more about the fact that I'm not in a rush to mess up in front of the person who I will hypothetically be in love with," Sam sat down and hung his head low, trying to avert his eyes from his timer. He heard Dean sigh and sit down across the small wooden table, he probably wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon either.

Sam internally attempted to calm his nerves, by claiming that there were those whose timers were frozen and he had it good, but all it did was make him feel even worse about his irrational fear of meeting his soulmate. When Sam felt the need to burst into "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas he was a little more than relieved to know that his soulmate wasn't going to start acting differently just because they are getting closer to meeting, it gave him a sense of normality. It wasn't the best to hear a song in your head and resist singing, but knowing that the other end of his imaginary telephone was someone who was possibly just as nervous as he was helped make him a little more calm.

"I saw about two hours on your timer Sam. If I were you I'd clean up because it either means you leave the house in a rush or that person comes here, and you know Bobby will not appreciate having to clean up your mess." Dean suggested, looking at all of the food and utensils outside of their respectable containers and shelves.

Sam nodded and started to pick things up and put them away, listening to the chorus of the song over and over again in his head.

Time was lost to Sam at the moment, actually he was completely oblivious to most of his surroundings and nearly dropped everything he was holding when he heard Bobby's voice from the middle of the room "What the hell is keeping everyone up at this hour?!"

"Sam's too overwrought to sleep and at this point there's nothing I could do but stay up with him," Dean explained for his brother, knowing that Sam would be grateful.

It didn't take any sort of gander at the man to know the look that came with the audible sigh that reached Sam and Dean's ears; but it would have taken a quick peek to realize that Bobby was taking a seat, resolved to sit with his boys and make sure they were okay despite the time.

"How much longer?" Bobby asked, assuming the source of the problem was Sam's timer. Nowadays it was always the source of Sam's problems.

Sam cleared his throat and nervously checked his timer.

"0000 Day(s) 01 Hour(s) 37 Minute(s) 52 Second(s)"

He felt his throat grow tight as soon as he finished reading it, and his heart felt like it stopped beating for a minute. He was stuck in between wishing time would freeze and wishing time could speed up so he could just get it over with. The constant anticipation he felt was gnawing at his brain and making his heart beat a little faster than it normally does.

Noticing Sam's reaction to his new time, Bobby and Dean exchanged worried looks; but they didn't say anything, knowing that there was nothing to be said that hadn't already come out of someone's mouth in this household. So everyone sat in silence as Sam regained his usual composer.

"I'm going to open the window," He said aloud, following his words by doing so; a loud, surprised sound came out of Sam's mouth when he opened the window as wide as it would open. 

He immediately backed up from the window. When he managed to form the words into an understandable sentence the, already uncomfortable, silence grew into something even worse "Guys, my timer went down when I opened the window."

"If that isn't shady, I don't know what is." Dean mumbled under his breath to slice through that silence, ignoring the look he got from Bobby.

"Maybe I should close it and wait the extra time?" Sam suggested

"Well, it depends. What time is it now?" Bobby asked, shifting in his seat as he spoke

Sam exposed his wrist to the two of them, it read 0000 Day(s) 00 Hour(s) 50 Minute(s) 12 Second(s)

"It's up to you, but I think it would just be better to get it over with," Dean said, breaking the short silence once again.

Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm going to waste some time by taking a shower. You two should go back to sleep or something." Sam sighed as he spoke, knowing that his suggestion would fall on deaf ears; evidently, it did, because they looked at him expectantly as he walked out of the room and made no effort to stand up.

_**\--** _

Sam was uneasy, continuously checking his timer so that he would have at least ten minutes to get ready before his 'soul mate' met him. He should have known better, considering how crazy his timer had been lately. Upon hearing a police siren pass his house, his timer, which had been at about thirty minutes left, jumped to five. He scrambled to get dressed, and the fact that he heard some sort of commotion going on downstairs didn't help.

_0000 Day(s) 00 Hour(s) 04 Minute(s) 10 Second(s)_

Sam hurried down the hall, heart thumping loudly and stomach twisting mercilessly when he walked towards the kitchen. He didn't hear any song resonating in his mind, he didn't exactly know if that was a good sign. The Winchester took his time walking down the hall, not in any particular rush to meet someone as important as his soulmate right now.

_0000 Day(s) 00 Hour(s) 02 Minute(s) 43 Second(s)_

Dean and Bobby weren't in the kitchen when Sam got there, he knew better than to believe they would go back to sleep or consider giving him and his soulmate privacy so where had they walked off to? It probably wouldn't take long for Sam to find them considering the decently small side of the house. It would take Sam's mind off of the anxiety inducing timer that was so very close to reaching zero.

_0000 Day(s) 00 Hour(s) 00 Minute(s) 50 Second(s)_

After checking the bedrooms, Sam decided that the most reasonable place for them to be was in the living room. He entered the room and froze when he saw a man with a gun pointed at his brother's head and Bobby sitting not too far away.

_0000 Day(s) 00 Hour(s) 00 Minute(s) 00 Second(s)_

As soon as the man and Sam made eye contact two loud sounds echoed through the room in synchronization. They both jumped and the man almost shot Dean in surprise.

Sam looked down at his wrist, dread filled his heart and mind as he realized his timer had reached zero. He looked up at the man who looked more befuddled than everyone else in the room. He looked back at Sam and pulled off the mask he was hiding his face behind. Sam couldn't believe what he was looking at, a fairly attractive man who was holding his brother hostage a second ago; but apparently is his soulmate, is a robber/murderer or something in that general category.

"Well, this is awkward." The dude said, taking the gun off of Dean's temple and putting it down on the floor while putting his hands up in surrender as to not startle anyone more than they already were. He took off one of his gloves and walked over to Sam slowly, not wanting Sam to get defensive.

He got just close enough for the two to touch hands, he reached his out for a shake. Sam moved his stare from the guy's face to his hand and back again, not making any move to return the gesture. He was kind of frozen in place, mind spinning as it rushed to catch up and process what was actually happening.

The man put his hand down when he realized that Sam was still taking the situation in "I'm Lu-" He abruptly stopped himself mid-sentence took a breath and then restarted "I'm Luke."

Despite all of the things Sam wanted to say, rant, yell at the guy all that left his mouth was a slow "Sam" His eyes never left Luke, seeing from his peripheral vision that his brother was trying to grab the gun on the floor in the most inconspicuous way. He just had to stall for another few more seconds.

"Why are you in my house with a gun?" Sam said, making sure that Luke's eyes remained trained on him. "With said gun pointed at my brother." He added as Dean grabbed the gun and pushed himself off the floor while quickly pointing it at the man.

Luke had his mouth open to answer the question but, upon hearing the older Winchester get up, quickly turned around to see Dean pointing the gun right in between his eyes. He looked less than amused when the realization obviously hit him that Sam wasn't even the least bit interested about their 'fated' meeting. Luke took a step forward and Dean lowers the gun to his knee and pulls the trigger quickly. The gun makes a soft noise, which visibly confuses everyone except Luke, who nervously smiles and moves his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Awkward." He turned while mumbling the word in an echo-like way, taking in Sam's confused expression. After a few seconds of questioning stares and uncomfortable shuffling, Luke spoke up once more, "Right, the gun. Well, you see, it's not exactly real. Looks like it is though, right? Made it myself."

There was a momentary pause, and silence has just barely settled down when Dean, who was irritated and pissed, tackled Sam's soulmate to the ground. It took about five seconds for Luke to realize what was happening and start rolling around on the ground with Dean, both trying to best the other man in this mini battle; but it only took about three seconds for Bobby and Sam to start attempting to pry the two apart.

When they were successful, Sam dragged Luke to one corner of the room and Bobby dragged Dean to the other in an attempt to keep the two as far apart from each other as possible. Sam wasn't going to say that he did it because he genuinely didn't wantDean _and_  Luke getting hurt, but he wasn't about to act like he pulled them apart for the well being of just his brother.

Luke was, technically, his significant other; even if he wasn't the happiest man alive, he decided to give the guy a chance to explain why he thought breaking into someone's house was a good idea.

When he looked up, Sam noticed that Bobby was halfway out of the room. He was dragging Dean out, and Sam decided that his best course of action would probably be to drag Luke out of the room as well; preferably upstairs where there was another phone so he could call the police. He held his hand out for Luke to pull himself up off of the floor.

As soon as he was on his feet he didn't let go of Sam's hand, as a matter of fact his grip on Sam's hand tightened and he refused to budge from where he was standing. He vaguely uttered "Don't"

"Don't what?" Sam said, slightly believing that this guy had somehow figured out what he was thinking.

This belief was confirmed when Luke said "Don't call the cops. I see that look you have, I've seen it before and I will probably be seeing it again someday; but right now, of all times, is the worse time to be considering calling the cops on your soulmate" He seemed to put a little extra emphasis on the 'soulmate' part.

Sam scoffed at Luke's argument before saying "If you have seen this look before than I'm pretty sure you already know that my immediate answer is going to be 'no, I'm calling the police anyway.'" Sam turned away and made an attempt to pull Luke in the direction of the stairs.

Luke yanked Sam's arm so that he was pulled back towards him "Is it really worth it to wait another umpteen years, possibly your entire life, for your soulmate to get out of jail because you decided that calling the police on him was the best thing to do at the time. I know your answer is probably going to be something sarcastic or even just a bland yes; but let me inform you of something before you make that decision. I don't want this to sound like a threat, but I have a few 'work partners' that would be a lot less than pleased to find out that you turned me in; and I am just kinda hoping that you, at least, care about the well-being of your family enough to refrain from putting me in cuffs."

It took Sam a moment, but he knew was Luke was saying; if he turned Luke in Dean and Bobby, also himself, would most likely be targeted and possibly killed by whoever Luke 'worked' with. He took a deep breath, thinking about his only living family, before nodding his head and finally saying "Actually, that sounds very much like a threat," He said, tone reflecting his unhappy state. "Fine, I won't call the police, but you have to get upstairs before my brother gets free and kicks your ass."

Luke gave Sam a skeptical look before finally deeming his words to be true, he let go of Sam's hand and they walked up the stairs and into Sam's room.

"Other than the fact that you broke in to get here, that gun you had was fake, and my family and I being targeted by people if I turn you in, is there anything I should know that I might find a little surprising?" When Sam said that, he wasn't expecting Luke to actually have something to say.

As a matter of fact, when he opened his mouth Sam groaned in annoyance at the man who, in turn, stuck his tongue out before promptly going on to say "My actual name"

Sam gave him a look of mixed disbelief and exasperation "What do you mean your  _actual_ name?!" He wasn't going to even mention that forked tongue that he had just seen a glimpse of.

"I didn't want to freak you out, but seeing as you'll probably be seeing me often now that we are both well aware that we are soulmates, you should know that my real name is," He paused dramatically and looked at Sam, obviously wanting to see his reaction "...Lucifer" He finally finished.

Sam knew that he looked taken aback, and  _Lucifer's_  quiet giggling wasn't helping him feel any more in control of the current situation than he already was. "You aren't joking?" He asked, looking at his soulmate.

"Nope, I'll admit that it wasn't the name I was born with- but I had it legally changed. So, in legal terms, my name is Lucifer."

"Don't mean to be rude here, why did you want to change your name to  _Lucifer_ _?_ " 

Lucifer looked like he had never been asked that question and was actually looking for a normal answer. He eventually decided on "That's personal information that I will not share with anyone but myself."

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes while watching, curiously, as Lucifer made his way to the window. He opened it and observed the surroundings outside, making a move to pull himself out. Almost immediately, Sam grabbed his wrist and looked at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, pulling Lucifer completely back into the room

"I can't hang around, the police are probably going to come back around here- this neighborhood is where I lost them." Lucifer quickly explained, slowly removing his arm from Sam's grip as he spoke "I'll come back around, don't worry. We're soulmates after all, it's just meant to be." He got back into his position by the window and climbed down far enough for him not to break his leg before jumping the rest of the way.

Sam watched as Lucifer sprinted across the yard and into his neighbor's lawn, staying behind the houses and completely hidden from the street as often as he could. When he was out of sight, Sam sighed and turned and walked out of his room to go find out where Bobby had dragged Dean off to; he deserved a proper explanation as to why Sam allowed this criminal, which was obviously what he was, to leave without putting up much of a fight. He would have to make up said proper explanation, because he was unable make a proper clarification when he questioned his own actions.

_ \-- _

Lucifer did come back around, and not only once. His visits went from rare to occasional to daily. And, Sam couldn't be disappointed with who is soulmate turned out to be even if he tried. Lucifer was a charming guy, when you get past the whole criminal thing. And his visits became so frequent that the police had come knocking once because they found a possible trail to his whereabouts leading to the house.

After that mishap, though, they were a little more careful with there meetings. Not to say that their little consultations after weren't any less amusing.

"Lucifer, I have a request," Sam said, peering over his book to his boyfriend who was propped up on the tree opposite him. Said boyfriend opened his eyes and attentively stared at Sam, silently signalling him to go on. "You always look so tired when you are here. So maybe it is a little more of a friendly suggestion when I say that you should go to sleep a little earlier and maybe stop, you know, singing the most arbitrary songs in the middle of the night."

The immediate response to Sam's words was a scoff, and after a few seconds of silence Lucifer replied "Is this for my well being or yours? I do just fine without a bazillion hours of sleep every single night. I have a feeling, and I am just guessing here, that you just have a hard time dealing with the fabulous songs I decide to sing at three in the morning."

Sam gives Lucifer an unamused look, "No, I have no problem with the  _songs_ that you are singing, I have a problem with the fact that you are singing them at  _three in the morning_ ," Though a little annoyed, Sam had to actually fight off a small grin when he considered what they were actually arguing about, as well as their choice of words when addressing the matter. Maybe it was because they had waited so long to address the issue at all, or maybe it was because Lucifer was acting as if their wasn't anything wrong with his actions. "Unlike you, I need to sleep a bazillion hours every single night" Sam used his fingers to make air quotes when he used Lucifer's words.

As if what Sam had said was where the conversation needed to end, the two of them didn't continue the conversation; but Sam had a feeling that Lucifer didn't exactly listen to his point.

And that night his feeling was affirmed when he was trying to sleep one minute and the next he wanted to do the "Cha Cha Slide"

Sam, instead of ignoring it per usual, turned on his phone and blasted the song through his headphones at an unhealthy volume, though he did manage to refrain from dancing to the lyrics. But his willpower alone was unable to stop an audible grunt of annoyance that inevitably made it's way past Sam's lips. After the tenth repeat, Sam had had enough and turned off the song right before pulling up his contact list. 

There were plenty of people Sam could call and complain to, but he decided to confront the source and pulled up the contact with the name "Luke", quotation marks included.

He debated actually calling for no more than a few seconds; but his finger, which had been casually dancing around the button, accidentally clicked it- and the phone began to ring.

As soon as the first ring ended Lucifer picked up with a cheeky "Hello" Sam didn't respond, feeling the need to burst into song gradually lessen.

"Hey, you can't give me the silent treatment after you phoned me first!" Lucifer said, not sounding the least bit offended despite his words.

"Can't you have a little respect for the fact that I need to sleep?" Sam asked, meaning his statement to sound more angry than he actually did, his statement just came out as wary and more of a pleading request than anything else.

"I have full respect for the _fact_ that you need to sleep, but I can't say the same about you actually sleeping. I simply don't believe in sleep at this early hour." Lucifer whispered into the line

Sam paused, knowing that Lucifer had to be keeping his voice down for a reason; and he was sure he wouldn't like that reason "Where are you?" He asked sitting upright in his bed and staring at the wall.

"I'm out, have been for a few hours now" He responded, voice no longer carrying that playful tone. And it worried Sam.

"Luke" He warned, using Lucifer's alias name instead of his real one for emphasis.

"I'm not doing anything bad chill out _mom_ " The amusement in his voice was evident "I like how if I change my voice a little you jump to conclusions faster than I have to jump out of windows."

Sam shook his head and grumbled into the phone "Listen, can you stop singing? I want to sleep, not cha cha real smooth" He heard a breathy laugh from Lucifer's end of the line, he wasn't taking Sam seriously enough.

"Fine, but only if you let me sleep in your house." Lucifer strangely requested, making Sam wonder if this was Lucifer's plan from the beginning.

"Yea, sure, tomorrow I'll let you-" Sam jumped and his phone hit the floor with a thud that made him cringe. A tapping at his window had cut him off. When he drew the blinds, he stared incredulously at Lucifer, perched in a very bird-like position on the window sill; his phone was kept against his ear by his shoulder and his hands were steadying himself by gripping the outer frame of the window. Sam opened the window and stepped to the side just in time for Lucifer to swing himself into the house on silent feet, stealthily closing the window behind him like a parkour master, or a ninja- whichever came first.

Lucifer took his phone from in between his shoulder and his ear, hanging up and putting it into his pocket before proceeding to give Sam an innocent look. "Thanks Sammy" He said in a, sort of, mocking tone.

"Don't start with me Lucifer, were you just waiting on my window sill this entire time?" 

"Well, technically, I was in your backyard the entire time; but, same difference I guess," Lucifer said, shrugging "So, before you wake up the whole neighborhood while yelling at me for being in your backyard all night, let's skip the formalities and get right into the discussion of where I'm going to be sleeping." While talking he kept looking between Sam and the bed in a very noticeable manner, trying to make his silent request a bit more obvious.

"Fine," Sam uttered quietly, sighing a bit when Lucifer jumped up and into the bed in two swift motions- Sam guessed he was either really tired or really drunk considering his uncharacteristic behavior.

But Sam climbed in after him anyway, looking down at their blank timer's when he did. It was hard to believe that it was so long ago that he had been worried that  _he_ would be the one to mess up his soulmate's first impression of him. What wasn't too hard to believe, though, was that this was definitely his other half.

His crazy, funny, handsome, and probably evil, other half.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the ending was a bit rushed, no? I'll be honest and admit that endings have always been my weak point when writing.  
> \--  
> Hey! If you liked the story please feel free to leave me some feedback, constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> \--  
> Just putting it out there that this here in my tumblr: http://glitchygrin.tumblr.com/ so, follow me there to get possible previews of my stories, request something, or really just to say hi! (Or just tag something under "GlitchyGrin")


End file.
